A Dragon Oath
by SkyPilot
Summary: With his training Cullen never learned what love was, but his Templar training can no longer stop his heart from the women he was come to love on his adventure over Ferelden and beyond. But love comes at a great price and along the way Cullen may just very well lose himself to the very magic he has come to despise. Rated for violence a language mostly.


**A Dragon Oath**

* * *

A gush of warm, salty liquid dripped down the side of Cullen's mouth as he felt his body begin to convulse. He struggled to wipe away the blood but, his hand shook so violently he completely missed his face and simply swatted at the air.

He was down on one knee while the rest of his weight was pressing against his shield that was planted firmly into the ground. It was the only thing keeping him on his feet. His armor was torn and burned from all corners, while a broken blade protruded from his chest. Only the top portion of the blade was embedded in Cullen's armor, having torn away bits of metal, but it was deep enough it had mortally injured him.

Cullen's breathe labored as blood continued to drip from the corners of his mouth. His vision began to blur now and he could barely hear the woman screaming his name. Cullen shut his eyes and felt a deep regret strike his heart. What was all this for? Where did everything go wrong?

* * *

_Much Earlier…_

Cullen sat quietly in the Harrowing Chamber as he curiously watched a male mage. The mage seemed like he was sleeping while standing up if it wasn't for the occasional eye flickers and hand twitches.

"First time?" A Templar known as Enit whispered to Cullen.

Cullen nods not taking his eyes off the mage. "Aye, I'm expected to attend more Harrowings in the following days."

"Well," Enit gestures towards the Templar on the other side of Cullen to move closer to them. "It's rather dull most of the time so we have a bet going if they turn or not. Take the yes and you're bound to win 70% of the time. I've run my sword threw two today already."

The other Templar chuckled, "It's all in the lead up. Each one of these mages have a sort of tell that exposes their weaknesses. Must be the nerves, but one look and I can tell if they'll fail."

"Psst, that's some crazy theory of yours. Saying a mage takes a step into the room with his left foot is not a tell."

Cullen listened to the two bicker momentarily before he turned his attention back to the mage taking the test. He was a young elven mage that Cullen hardly knew. However there was a sense of dread that washed over Cullen as he watched. The mages eyes were flicking rapidly exposing just the whites of his eyes while his hands grasped the side of the column in front of him.

"Looks like we have a live one," Enit said with a satisfied chuckle. "Let's give Cullen the honors today?"

The other Templar nodded and gestured to Cullen's sword to ready himself. Cullen grasped his swords hilt as he continued watching. The Knight Commander, Greagoir who was conducting the Harrowing along with the First Enchanter, Irving exchanged silent looks. They both whispered low to each other before the Knight Commander gestured toward Cullen and his Templar brothers.

"This Harrowing is over. Hurit has not passed. Make it quick and swift."

Cullen pulled his sword from his side in one swift movement. In two quick steps he swung his blade but as he did a rush of magic exploded from the mage suddenly. Hurit's body had twisted itself to a sinister creature corrupted by taint and evil. It crackled with glee, at the thrill in being free testing its new body. However its joy was short. Cullen swung his sword right through what use to be Hurit's neck instantly decapitating him. Blood sprayed from the wound, which Cullen couldn't avoid unfortunately.

"Good work," Greagoir said as he helped Irving up. "I must admit I was caught off guard on that, but Cullen you predicted the blast?"

Cullen was wiping his face of the blood, but to no avail since there was so much of it. "I've observed the same move from other mages here. I also normally have a small barrier up when approaching a mage in case of backlashes like this."

"Excellent, won't you say Irving?"

"Indeed…" Irving sighed looking at the body. "Such a pity, he was nearly there. I had my doubts about him, but I had hoped he would overcome those doubts."

"That's because you are far too naïve," Greagoir said with a snort. "Just one hint of doubt is enough to fall prey to these demons. You should know that." Irving remained silent simply shaking his head at the body.

"Cullen, go clean up and return to your normal rounds. Enit and Kor clean this abomination up," Greagoir said as he gestured to Irving for them both to leave.

The two Templars nodded and moved past Cullen as he sheathed his sword. Cullen didn't linger since he particularly didn't care to watch them carry the body out. He walked down the Harrowing steps still whipping stray bits of blood droplets from his face. As he rounded the corner he collided into someone sending a stack of books that they were carrying all over the floor.

"Oh!" a female voice shouted as she began to fall backwards. Cullen managed to grab her in time, gripping her arm firmly stopping her mid fall.

"Pardon me, are you alright?" Cullen gently lifted her back on her feet before he realized who it was. "Neria?"

"Oh, Cullen!" Neria said with a warm smile, "It's you. Sorry about that. I didn't see you there with all the books I was holding."

"It's…quite alright," Cullen said struggling not to flush red in embarrassment. Neria's emerald eyes flashed him an amused look.

"You can let go now. I think I got the whole standing thing going for me now."

Cullen hadn't realized he was still grasping her arm and he quickly released her. Neria chuckled lightly to herself not thinking much of Cullen's behavior. She bent over to pick her books up. Her long black hair hung over her shoulder and ears, concealing her elven appearance. After Cullen silently cursed to himself he bent down to help her, but to his utmost horror he realized he still had blood all over him.

Neria seemed to just now realize the same as him as she looked down at her robes smeared with blood stains, "Cullen….really? Is it that time of the month already?"

"What?"

"Nothing it's a lame joke," Neria said with a chuckle.

"I-I'm so sorry. I was rushing back to my quarters to clean up. I should have been…c-careful. I'll send someone to clean those."

"Oh don't worry about it, Cullen. I was already dirty from today's lessons. I'll take the books though."

Cullen handed her the few he had picked up making sure he had wiped them clean. Once Neria had her books stacked again she gathered them back up into her arms.

"I must insist to have someone clean those, to make amends for my lack of foresight." Cullen stared at her insistently.

Neria sighed but smiled gently, "Alright. Have someone swing by at night to get them. I'll be busy with studying. Now I must bid you farewell, Ser Cullen. Better hurry before anyone else sees you in that state."

Cullen bowed his head slightly as he watched her hurry off towards the library. He once again cursed silently to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did it have to be her?"


End file.
